The Last Part
by tehpinklollipop
Summary: Martin's dead. But Diana's gonna bring him back.


The Last Part

Based from Marvin's POV.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. But I wish I could.... :P

"Bye!" Jenny said as I drove out of our garage. "Tell Diana I said hi! Love you!"

"I love you!" I waved out to her.

I was going to Diana. To see if she was okay. Why? Because Martin died. 3 months ago, Martin and Diana went on a mission. They were supposed to defeat Octavia Paine, because she escaped the Center and gathered monsters again for her second revenge, which she said that would never fail. Unfortunately, she failed. But, the Center did not also win, because they lost one of their best agents, Martin. That's all I know though.

I turned left on Raphael street. And there it was, Diana and Martin's supposed to be house. It was theirs because they loved each other. More than they were supposed to. Only I, MOM, Java and Billy knew their deepest, darkest secret.

I stepped out of my car, and rang the doorbell.

"Who's there?" Diana said, with a hint of sadness. Alright, she hasn't really moved on.

"It's me, Marvin."

She opened the gate. She had puffy and red eyes, and that was enough evidence that she has been crying all day, all night. But, her expression was shocked.

Oh yeah, I styled my hair up, like Martin's, to honor him.

"Martin?!" Diana almost screamed. Okay, maybe my hair styling was wrong.

"No, no.... It's me Marvin." Yeah, even though were fraternal twins, we still looked alike.

"Oh. I'm sorry. Come inside."

I went inside, nothing has changed since I last visited here. I was sitting in their living room, and I saw their pictures. One was in Europe, where they had their honeymoon. Yes, they were married. It wasn't a big marriage though, the ones that attended were the ones who only knew. Their marriage was in Vegas. It was like a drive-thru marriage, like they signed papers and that was it. The next picture was a group picture, there was Billy, standing on the right most side, MOM next to him, Diana next to MOM, Martin next to Diana, Me next to Diana, Jenny next to me, and Java next to Jenny. It was kinda like a formal picture, it was like taken from outside of a hotel, but I don't remember when was this taken, perhaps in our graduation party.

Then, I heard a sound of breaking glass. Diana was drinking again.

"Diana!!?" I said, as I found her lying on the floor. The room was smelled like beer. There were empty beer bottles everywhere.

I brought her in their room, okay, she was just too drunk.

I went downstairs, and managed to watch TV. I probably should just wait for her to get up. Poor Diana, her life was complete before. Now, she was just like a living dead person. The channels were so boring, so I wandered around their house. In their dining room, there were 2 chairs and a glass table with some glittery effect. There was a pink porcelain vase, and there inside was a wilted daisy. Maybe Diana's favorites are dasies. There were wooden cabinets surrounding the room, and all of them are just containing dining materials. There was a chandelier there, and it was really big. I think this room is just too much for two people.

I went inside their kitchen, and it was all white, there was an electrical stove on the left of the room, a sink beside it, and a big fridge on the right of the room. Others were just cabinets. I opened the fridge, and saw that there were good food inside it. It added a little hope that maybe Diana was moving on. I leaned on the wall, and boom. I fell. How the heck could I fall If I was leaning on a wall? Just then, I realized that I was in a secret room. The room was all steel. It's got test tubes and scanners and other thingos that I couldn't determine. Why was there a lab in their house? Diana resigned from the Center ever since Martin died, perhaps she's working in another company? She's becoming a mad scientist? Conducting a dangerous experiment? There were too many possibilities. But, I have to know why Diana has a lab. And if it was bad, I have to stop her.

"You have it." GAH! It was only Diana.

"Huh? I'm sorry, Diana bu-"

Just then, her lips were into mine. NO! I couldn't do this to Jenny! I have a wife! She was kissing me harshly, It was mostly desperate. She wasn't mine, right? Even if I wanted to. I wanted her before. It was just a simple crush, but.... NO! Well, I just loved Jenny for her sake, for saving their relationship, for saving Diana's happiness. Because Jenny loved Martin, I loved Diana, Diana loved Martin, and Martin loved Diana. But this was wrong. I am a committed man. Even though I still wanted to, for just a little bit.....

"I CAN'T!! I'm sorry Diana, but I am not Martin......"

She looked down. "He's dead....."

"..... and that's why I'm gonna bring him back......"

Now that was creepy. Just plain creepy. How could Diana bring Martin back? Is that the reason why she has a secret lab?

Then, she pulled out a silver box.

"Martin died because of me..... for saving me.... he pushed me away and ran to that damn Octavia....." and she slowly opened the box.

"what the hell..." that was all I could say to the contents of the box.

"but Olivia threw a grenade at him, then, he exploded. All but one of his body parts were found..... and the missing part is his..... head." I can't absorb the things that she was saying. Has Diana gone mad?! Yes, I think so.

"You see?" Diana said, holding up Martin's arm. Oh no, that was gross, the way she held it up was like holding a baby. Too careful. I can see Martin's veins and muscles coming out of the end of the arm. Ew.

"I'm gonna bring him back....." Diana said, witha hint of hope in her eyes. Her eyes were creeping me out in some kind of way. Of course she's freakin' me out! Looking at a person who wants to make a dead person alive? How could that not freak you out?!!

"No Diana...." I said, hoping that she would become sane again, even though that's kinda impossible.

"Yes." She said, opposing me. "You have it...." And then, she had a saw in her hand. OH NO. I was slowly walking backwards, trying to avoid the saw. Dang. There was a wall behind me. She got me cornered.

"What do I have, Diana?" Trying to be innocent, and hoping that her answer would be diffrent.

"Please......" As she raised up the saw. I couldn't make a run! What should I do?!! I don't have my U Watch! ARGHHHH! God, please help me!!

"NO! PLEASE DIANA, PLEASE!!" But my words didn't reach her. She was sucked in a world of desperation.

"Please..... give me.... the last part...."

**A/N**: Okay, this is my first pic. Please be kind! Yes, I know this is kinda morbid. Oh well.

And yeah, somewhere in the story, thingos is not a typo, it's like thingy. C'mon, say it with me: thing-go... thingo! XD

Please review :)

-tehpinklollipop


End file.
